Keeping your head on staright
by Shwam
Summary: I dont know...


Two-Bit and I walked with interlocked arms for a few blocks, until I let go, from the feeling of discomfort.

"Uhm, Two-Bit," I said, a bit shy, "Uhm, Johnny... is he, I mean is he okay?" By now my face was bright red, and Two-Bit sounded like he was going to fall on his face, from being drunk.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "Just curious." I replied. I was gald it was dark out so he couldnt see my face.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. Till Two-Bit tripped on a rock, so I started laughing. "You knwo its not nice to laugh at people," He said sounding so serious, I felt my eyes start to weld up with tear, "Im just kiddin' " He said. I just stood there for a few until I noticed Two-Bit wasnt by me anymore and ran up to him, and trying to to stepp in the puddles. We finnaly got to a house. I couldnt get a very good look becasue it was dark out and hard to see. "This is my hou- house,"He said as he let out a hiccup, "This is my home. Be quite, My mom is asleep, And my sister probably too."

"You have a sister?" I questioned, "Is she like you?" "Not hardly," He replied, "Shes so uptight never lets loose like me and my Mom, Okay, You can sleep on the couch. I mean if thats okay?"

"Yeah thats fine." I said. I sat on the couch.

"Going to lay down?" Two-Bit said. "Or are you nocternal and dont sleep?" When Two-Bit finished I was gone. Asleep I mean. I was tired and who knew what was I was in for tommorow.

I kept having a dream, about my Mom and Dad, how they used to be so happy before everything fell apart. Or so my Grandmother said, till they had me everything was fine with them. But my Grandma was Insane. I woke up the next morning to slamming of doors and people bumping the couch.

"Hey shes up!" Two-Bit yelled into the kitchen. Im guessing Dallas lied when he said Johnny was staying the night, because he was asleep in the arm chair. I looked on the floor, Pony was in a head lock with Two-Bit. A girl came out of the kitchen. Was it Two-Bits sister?

"Hey," She said cooly, "Ann, and you are? Oh one of my brothers girlfriends I presume?"

"No, Im Terran, I barely know your brother." I replied. "Sure." She replied back, "And Two-Bit lay off MY Ponyboy." She said then glared at me evily. I could tell we wouldnt get along. I felt my face get hot and red. Two-Bit left Ponyboy alone finnaly, Ponyboy was staring at me.

"You okay?" Ponyboy said. "IM FINE!" I replied, "Wheres the bathroom?"

Pony backed away, "IN THE KITCHEN." Two-Bit said being a smart allec. "Thanks I replied. "I took some clothes out of my bag and put them on in the bathroom.

I woke up Johnny obviously. You'd think. I walked out of the bathroom Two-Bits sister was by the door. I walked around her but she grabbed my arm. "Stay away from Pony, GOT IT?" "Yeah got it." I replied.

Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy came in the kitchen, "Come on Terri, Pony's brother invited us over for breakfast."

"Okay." I said. I walked behind Johnny He was obviously shy like me. When we walked into Pony's house, Johnny looked like he was going to pass out, he was RED! "Okay Johnny-Cakes?" Ponyboy questioned. "Yeah fine." Johnny said. I saw Dallas, I looked for another spot to sit down. But by Dallas was the only spot. "I aint gonna bite you." I sat down. But scooted close by Ponyboy to get away from Dallas. "Beer for breakfast again?" Dally said to Two-Bit. "Yup keeps me going through the day." He replied.

"Come eat." Darry said. I sat there. "You coming?" Dally said. "No im not that Hungry." I replied.

"NOT HUNGRY!" Two-Bit said. "You look like a stick!" "Fine." I took a plate and sat by Johnny. I looked around "You HAVE to eat." I put my fork in my eggs, tasted better then what I ate at home. After breakfast since it was a saturday, We all went to "The lot."

"Wanna play?" Two-bit asked, when he turned his head too look at me Ponyboy threw a football and it hit him in the face. Dallas, fell down laughing, but Two-Bit. Well he was lost.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yup im Dandy!!" He replied back his eyes gleaming, and his smile across his face from one ear to another. "So wanna play?"

"No thats okay, I think i'll watch." I replied back. Ponyboy came over and sat by me.

"Wanna play Ponyboy, come on you've been wanting to play all week!" Soda Hollered.

"No I think I'll sit this one out." He hollered back. I looked at Dally and Johnny's faces. Were they jealous! No dont think like that! You barley know them and they barely know you its not possible. But theres allways love at fisrt sight. No, never, not EVER, Will I think of Dallas Winston, or Johnny like that again.

"Fine then." Dally said. They began the game. A few hours later at about 3 the clouds were coming back over. The sky turned dark, and the thunder rattled the lot. We all ran back to the Curtis's.

"Guess we are stranded." Dally said, "Because I'm NOT walking in that." I looked out the window, some lightning flashed right by the window. I ended up in Sodapop's lap. He liked it, so it seemed. We talked about well everything. About our parents, siblings, cousins, all the times Dally's been in jail, (Wich he was proud of). It was kind of nice having friends that related to problems like me.


End file.
